


A Starlit Universe

by Katalic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), youtube - Fandom
Genre: DNF, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Loona - Freeform, M/M, Music, Pining, Roommates, Stargazing, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform, i just really love these songs okay, kpop, lyrics, mcyt - Freeform, universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalic/pseuds/Katalic
Summary: Like a butterfly flying high, high up above. Like he's having a heart attack, and he can never go back. Curious and colorful, he feels like a satellite orbiting George. And it's a perfect love he feels as he falls over and over again. His voice fails him when George is near, but so what? Why not let it be them, just them, and no one else, dancing through an infinite twilight to a melody that eclipses his heart?Dream is floating in a starlit universe with George at the center, and he never wants to let go.———Or, Dream grows an obsession for a certain K-Pop group on top of his already endless obsession of George.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	A Starlit Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here’s a little one shot I wrote. It’s based around two songs by the K-Pop group, LOONA, the first one being Star and the second one being Universe. I highly recommend listening to both while reading the story or simply for pleasure. :)

Dream has always been versatile with his taste in music. Rap, pop, blues--he's been open to it all. Although he prefers some genres to others, his Spotify playlist has always been a jumble of different artists, different songs, different styles. Lyrics, no lyrics, short songs, long songs. He loves it all.

He's a music lover.

_However—_

However, he has never indulged in the controversial world of K-Pop. None of his friends really listen to it, aside form Karl who is somehow a part of every fandom, and people on twitter are always on about what a ruthless community it is. Dream doesn't really want an excuse for more people to claim that he and his fanbase are "toxic." Although he understands that the toxicity of the K-Pop community stems from select fans who take things too far—much like his own fanbase,—a part of Dream has also held a strange fear of getting sucked in too deep. He becomes easily obsessed with a myriad of things, and music is no exception. His most recent obsession left him glued to his computer screen for fourteen hours each day as he played hundreds of games of online Tetris, learning strategies, dropping pieces, performing T-spins. It took George stealing his monitor and hiding it away to get him to let go. Getting pulled into one of the largest and most contentious communities does not sound settling to Dream, and he knows that George will be upset.

Dream doesn't want to like K-Pop.

But, you know, things don't always go as planned.

It happens on a cloudy Monday. Leaves fall delicately from trees as fall draws to a close. The sky is gray, casting a moody shadow down onto the Floridian streets that Dream walks upon. He's on his way to the mailbox, green hoodie wrapped snuggly around his body and hands in his pockets. It's only a five minute walk, but Dream still jams his airpods into his ears, resuming his playlist from where it had been spewing out tunes earlier that day on his computer.

_The Saltwater Room_ by Owl City is coming to a close as Dream rounds the corner of his block, eyeing the blue mailbox he's heading towards in the distance. He hums softly to the tune of the fading music, and he can't help but think about George. If he was being truthful, he'd admit to himself that he discovered the song from reading an ao3 Dreamnotfound fan fiction he fell in love with and reread multiple times, but he doesn't feel like being honest. Not about the song and not about the reason he was indulging in fan fictions about him and his roommate.

The song ends, and Dream trills his lips, lazily wondering what song will play next. An unfamiliar snapping paired with the soft hum of an eerie corridor begins to play, and Dream furrows his eyebrows in confusion. He glances down at his phone screen, realizing that his playlist ended, and now Spotify is recommending random songs. He thinks he should just unlock his phone and restart his playlist, but curiosity bites at him, and he decides to listen.

_You're in my mind when I'm asleep, I'm seeing stars, I sink in these dreams_

_I don't wanna spend these hours with nobody else_

Oh. _Oh_. It's catchy. Shit, it's catchy. And the damn lyrics. They remind Dream of—

_I'm in your mind, you're in my dreams_

_I'm freaking out, I don't wanna leave_

_So selfishly, I want you and nobody else_

—secrets he won't allow himself to accept. A little brunette roommate. A wonderfully pretty best friend. Someone so perfect that he's unattainable. The center of all of Dream's most shameful wants and desires.

_I can't deny it, I lose, I lose my head_

_Fight it, I do, I do_

_I can't deny it, I lose, I lose all my mind_

Dream stops, standing rigid in place as the beautiful music flows through his entire being. He gazes up at the clouds drifting across the sky just as they begin to part, the sun peeking through to say hello.

It's shining on him.

_Starlight, starlight_

_With you shining in my mind_

It's shining deep within him, and he doesn't want to believe it, but _damn_ , this song makes him want to cry, and even though he knows why, he refuses to admit it.

_Shine a light all through the night_

_Close to me, you are all of me_

And he can't help it—he really can't help it,—but George's perfect smile slips into his mind. He revels in the way George saves the genuine ones just for him, loathes the ones who try to bring the little angel down, loves the giddy feeling he gives him.

_I'm seeing star lights, star lights_

_Us against the sunrise, sunrise_

He's usually able to save these thoughts for his bedroom, late at night when he stares at the ceiling and sleeplessly dreams of possibilities that will never come to fruition. He can usually suppress them, contain himself, and manage to live peacefully with George, who is, let me remind you, _his best friend_.

But this song. Something about this song. It makes something snap, and Dream finds himself flushing red, fists clenching and crushing the letter he had been meaning to mail.

_Shine a light all through the night_

_Close to me, you are all of me_

Dream can't take it. He does a complete 180, spinning around and sprinting home. Not good, not good, not good. The song continues to play loudly, each line piercing him deeper than the last. His body is acting on instinct, and all that clouds his mind is the thought of seeing George. He just wants to see George, gaze into his warm brown eyes as this song—this beautifully truthful song—leaks into his ears and devours his soul.

He runs past his neighbors who shoot him strange looks, races through the tulip patches that George so delicately planted, flies through the front door, leaving it wide open in his wake, and bursts into George's room, panting heavily as his eyes fall upon his best friend.

Correction, his best friend who is in the middle of a livestream and stares up at him like he's gone mad.

Which maybe he has.

"Dream..?" George tilts his head, perplexed. "Are you—are you alright? I thought you were mailing that letter for me?" He questions, eyes falling to the crinkled envelope squashed in Dream's fist.

Dream bites his lip guiltily, still catching his breath as he looks at George. "I just," he breathes, barely able to hear himself over the song still blasting into his ears and his heart thumping heavily against his chest.

_We're almost for sure, but we've scratched the surface_

And he wants to tell George how he feels because he looks so pretty and angelic, and god, he just deserves the world—

_So close to perfect, it hurts to throw it away_

—but the confession of adoration gets caught in Dream's throat, and he's left staring wordlessly at George, face red, knees weak.

George is staring back, eyebrows furrowed into a line of confusion. "You just what?" He presses, a small frown forming on his face.

"I just—" Dream stammers, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. He cringes at how much sweat sticks to his hand as he does so. "I missed you," he bites out in an unsure chuckle.

I mean, it's not like he's lying.

George squints profusely with distaste, but Dream can't help but notice the smile that tugs at the brunette's lips. "You missed me...on your five minute walk to the mailbox?"

Dream grins, and he thanks God that he is so used to "fake" flirting with George. "What? Is that so strange?" He places his hands on his hips, walking towards his best friend. He stands just above George, close enough to tower over the small man, but not close enough to be seen on the stream. "You're irresistible."

George rolls his eyes, reaching up and lightly shoving at Dream's shoulder. "I'm playing Minecraft with Karl," he says, ignoring Dream's last statement and turning back towards his monitor. The soft undertones of his accent settle in Dream's stomach, exploding into a thousand butterflies. George glances back up at Dream momentarily. "Do you want to join?"

The song is still playing in Dream's ears, and it somehow makes George seem even more ethereal.

"Nah, I think I'll just stay here and watch you," he replies, poking the side of George's cheek.

George swats his hand away, smiling affectionately as Dream plops down on the floor. He stares up at George, mystified by the music.

Dream sits there for the rest of the three hour long stream, the song on loop, unable to tear his eyes away from George. It's because of this that he realizes just how often George attempts to steal glances at him. Their eyes meet about every minute or so, and a slight blush grows increasingly apparent on George's cheeks as he realizes that Dream is staring at him and will continue to stare.

When the stream ends, George subtly asks him about all the staring, but Dream simply brushes it off, grinning mischievously at his friend. He leaves to go to bed in his own room, not bothering to end the song as he falls asleep.

Dream finds out what his newest obsession is the next morning when he looks up the name of the group that created the song he had been looping, and he is quite uneasy.

LOONA.

His new favorite musical group.

He was surprised, really, to find out that he had been listening to a K-Pop group. Although he was ashamed to admit it, Dream had always thought that K-Pop was just meant to be catchy and nothing more. It always seemed to be earworms from BLACKPINK or BTS. He never knew that it could be so beautiful, but now that he does, there's no turning back.

Okay, to be fair, he doesn't become _completely_ obsessed.

He only listens to them every second he gets, hums their songs softly in the shower, watches videos about all of the members, and memorizes all the lyrics to all of their songs in Korean and the English translations.

Maybe he's a little completely obsessed.

But, really, it's nothing compared to the way LOONA has caused his obsession with George to grow and flourish. Dream finds himself gazing at George while gentle Korean melodies sway through his body. George doing the dishes, laughing gently as they eat dinner together, furrowing his eyebrows in annoyance as he attempts to code, throwing dazzling smiles at Dream as the two play Mario kart late into the night. LOONA's songs play the perfect words to describe how George makes him feel.

Like a butterfly flying high, high up above. Like he's having a heart attack, and he can never go back. Curious and colorful, he feels like a satellite orbiting George. And it's a perfect love he feels as he falls over and over again. His voice fails him when George is near, but so what? Why not let it be them, just them, and no one else, dancing through an infinite twilight to a melody that eclipses his heart?

Dream is floating in a starlit universe with George at the center, and he never wants to let go.

Dream doesn't tell his friends about his newest obsession, and he especially doesn't tell George. He's not one to take shame in many things, in fact, he's one of the most prideful people he knows. Nonetheless, something irks at Dream, and he knows that if George finds out what he's been listening to for the past few weeks—why he refuses to take his AirPods out,—he'll know why Dream's been staring at him so often and so intently.

Dream makes himself invisible on discord anytime he's simply listening to Spotify and enjoying the ginger twinkles of music in his ears. He ceases his singing, his humming, his dancing, when he hears George drawing near. He plays the songs loud enough to envelop him, but not loud enough for the rest of the world to hear.

It's not that big of a deal.

George doesn't seem to see it that way, though.

It's minutes away from midnight. The two are sitting in the backyard on a soft blanket that George had laid out so that the two could stargaze. It's chilly, not particularly cold, but Dream doesn't protest as George presses their shoulders together, draping another blanket over their knees. Dream is quiet, sleepily eyeing the sky but overwhelmingly aware of the warmth George provides next to him.

"Alright, spill," George demands, breaking the silence.

Dream glances at him, smiling nervously. Their eyes meet, and Dream has to focus every ounce of his being on continuing to breathe. "Spill what?" He chuckles.

George frowns, nudging Dream's shoulder gently. His eyes wander to the airpods snug in Dream's ears. "You've been acting weird."

Dream makes a "pshhh" sound with his lips, biting his tongue and shaking his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

George scoffs, narrowing his eyes. "Please, Clay, you can't lie to me."

Not when he calls him Clay, he can't.

"You never take out those stupid AirPods," George continues. He looks disappointed, and Dream feels guilt slowly creep up his spine. "And you've been staring at me a lot." George furrows his eyebrows at this one, and _oh_ , he looks so cute as he scratches his head and thinks. "Have you been obsessing over podcasts or something? Or have you been trying to avoid me? Or—or do you want me to move out?" He voice begins to shake at his last question, and Dream quickly grabs George's trembling hands in an attempt to steady them.

Dream rapidly shakes his head. "No, no, no, that's not it at all."

George blushes, gazing downwards at their interlocked hands. "Th-then what is it?" He stammers.

Dream purses his lips, his face heating up as George brings their hands to rest in his lap. "I, um—" Dream attempts. He's lost in George's eyes—his magnificently vulnerable look of curiosity and wonder. It's almost perfect that his favorite song from the last few weeks begins to play.

Dream releases one of George's hands and shakily reaches up to his ear. He takes out the AirPod and inches closed, gently settling it into George's ear. "I've been obsessing over this," he whispers, and George shivers.

_Nuneul gameumyeon yeogin Open space_

_Uril ieojul muhanhan gonggani dwae_

_Jayeonseureopge ttaragamyeon dwae_

_Gateun kkumeseo gidarin geugoseuro_

"When I close my eyes, this open space, it becomes an infinite space that connects us," Dream sings gently, eyes trapped in George's delicate gaze. "We can follow naturally to the place we waited in the same dream."

George exhales, his breath dispersing into the cool night as he bats his eyelashes at Dream.

_Adeukaesseotdeon neol hyanghan modeun ge Seonmyeonghaejyeo gal_

_It's almost magical_

_Cheoncheonhi Getting Closer_

_Dugeundaeneun i neukkim_

Dream's voice shakes as he continues. "Everything for you that was far away, it's going to become clear, it's almost magical." George smiles fondly, cheeks growing shy and rosy. "Slowly getting closer, this fluttering feeling."

_Sinbiroun Universe_

_Dareul gadeuk bichueo_

_Jigeum neoui tteollin sumgyeolmajeo_

_Japil deut gakkawo_

Dream dares himself to lean closer, nose nearly touching George's. "Mystical universe," he hums. "Full of the moon." George's eyes are soft and fond, and Dream knows he's so in love. "Even your trembling breath right now," he whispers, gazing down at George's soft pink lips. "Is close enough for me to catch."

_Urimanui Universe_

_Deo seonmyeonghaejin modeun geol_

_Gaseum beokchage pyeolchyeo dul_

_Sunganeul Make it come true_

"Our own universe," Dream continues, barely able to keep his voice even. "Everything that has become clear." George is slowly leaning closer, eyes fluttering shut. "The moment to spread my heart out," Dream's tone softens to a rumble of undeniable fondness. "Make it come true."

George leans forward, pressing their lips together, and it's like a million stars streak across the skies of Dream's mind.

_Ooh, make it happen to you, make it happen to you._

Dream lets go of George's hands, sliding them around his waist and pulling him closer. George's hands travel up Dream's torso and settle on his shoulders, fingers gliding gently through his hair as they kiss.

_Ooh, make it happen to you, make it happen to you._

They melt into the kiss like a promise, and Dream swears he'll never let George go. It's everything they've wanted to say to each for the last aching days, weeks, years—everything they've _needed_ to say. And Dream wonders how he ever lived without kissing Georg—without loving George, without having George. It's amazing the way their hearts harmonize, and it's amazing how they are so perfectly in tune. Dream will never allow himself to abandon this feeling, no matter what happens.

_Kkeuteopsi baraeon geol Realize_

_Ijeya chajeun deuthae_

_Deo seonmyeonghan ne gyeote dakil nan_

_Ganjeolhi gidohaesseo All night_

_I’ve wished for something endlessly, and I realize, I seem to have found it,_ Dream’s mind breathes. _All night I prayed I would reach you, who’s so much clearer._

The two part at the same time, breathing heavily as they gaze into each other’s eyes. George begins to giggle, leaning his forehead against Dream’s as the blonde grins back dazedly.

_Banjjagineun Universe_

_Hwaryeohage bichueo_

_Nuni meol geot gateun sunganmajeo_

_Kkeuteopsi gakkawo_

“Twinkling universe, shine on us brightly,” Dream sings, pulling George closer and digging his face into his neck. “Even when our eyes feel like they’ll be blinded, it’s endlessly close.”

George buries his face into Dream’s chest, sighing contently and fisting the soft material of his hoodie into his hands.

_Neoneun naui Universe_

_Neol hyanghae naraganeun geol_

_Ijeul su eopge saegyeodul_

_Geu bicheul Make it come true_

“You are my universe,” Dream whispers as he tilts his head upwards, gazing at the stars that twinkle brightly overhead. It’s something so magical, so beautiful, such a miracle, and it infuses Dream with a happiness he’s never felt before. “Flying towards you, the light will be engraved so it will never be forgotten.”

“Make it come true,” George whispers back.  


_Ooh, make it happen to you, make it happen to you._

_Ooh, make it happen to you, make it happen to you._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I had so much fun writing this fic because LOONA’s lyrics have always stood out to me as so special. Make sure to show them some love. As always you can find me on Twitter @Katalic4. :3


End file.
